The Lost Girl
by ShadowMurloc
Summary: Ultear has died, leaving Meredy all alone on the boat leaving Tenrou Island. How will Meredy atone for her sins? by joining Fairy Tail of course. Now it is time for a whole new team to be assembled, one consisting of guild members, fugitives, and spirits, all on the quest to prevent an ancient evil from reawakening. Will Meredy finally find out who she is. Please Review :)
1. Chapter 1- The Lost Girl

Meredy had been a lost girl. She was born into a happy and warm town, with plenty of family and friends who cared deeply for her. Meredy lived. She was for once, happy. Meredy felt as if nothing could befall her, that life is perfect, but she was sorely mistaken. While she didn't expect it, her town held a terrible illusion. The followers of Zeref proclaimed a certain group of keys could resurrect the dark wizard. One of those key's belonged to Meredy's father. Her father didn't know the truth, and Zeref's followers didn't either.

The town was always under tension, but Meredy never noticed. She still believed. One night, the fire erupted. It was all a blur to her. Three mysterious wizards attacked her town. All Meredy can remember is running with her friends, one minute they were there, the next they weren't. For the first time in her life, she cried. She cried and cried as if her whole world collapsed on its head. In that moment, Meredy realized her life could never be perfect. When everything seemed bleak for the girl, a beacon of hope entered her life. The beacon was a tall, curvaceous 16 year old by the name of Ultear.

The girl saw the 6 year old crying her eyes out and looked with a sincere glare. Meredy wasn't sure what to do other than find people and cry. She slowly made her way to the woman, crying as she embraced her, trying to console the child. The woman held her warmly as the people around her began to speak. Meredy became very scared at the blonde haired one, but the black haired girl holding her stopped him. This was the moment that Ultear became Meredy's step mother. Years have past since then and Meredy learned the many ways of magic. The ironic thing is, Meredy became one of the very people who invaded her town, a Grimoire Heart wizard. After a fateful assault on Tenrou Island, shocking news burst this girls bubble once more.

"It was her" I thought to myself as the shocking news flooded my whole system. It was Ultear, my Ultear who destroyed my town, my friends, my family. The woman who cared so much for me was sitting directly across from me, with a guilty look on her face. All I could think about was my regret at trusting her. Meanwhile every set of numbers in my head began to separate, too much thought for me to bear. "Number 14, Gray Fullbuster, Number 1, Ultear Milkovich." I thought as I got up in the boat. In that moment I was too deep in thought to realize what Ultear said. As I realized she said something, I turned to see a horrible sight, a sword deep in Ultear's chest.

The woman who had cared for me and tricked me, sank into the water like a stone. The horror was, I couldn't move. Whether it be learning the truth or fear, I let my mother drown. No matter what I tried to do, I couldn't bring myself to help her. Then I was lost. I cried. I cried and cried as I looked around the boat, and back to the island. I didn't know what it was, but I could sense something coming. I knew the force was going towards the island, but I went there anything. I threw off my cloak and jumped in the water.

At that point my body had taken over and made me swim back to the island. The rest happened in a matter of seconds. A feeling of complete shock and awe overtook me as a massive black dragon clouded the sky. I became more surprised when I saw them, the numbers on my list, attacking the dragon with all their heart. Then I learned something about magic, the more you put in, the more you get out. I ran towards them trying to help, but alas, I was unable before the flash happened. The flash that clouded my whole vision. In a split second I was running, in the next all was dark. And thats where I lay for seven years. Seven years of guilt.


	2. Chapter 2- New Friends

All was the white. I couldn't remember how long it was but it definitely wasn't seven years. How ever long it was, all of my time was spent thinking of Ultear and fairies. Each image greater clouded my vision, whether I was pure or corrupted, I couldn't tell. As fast as it had come, the light vanished. Once the dust settled I found myself alone once more. I walked ahead of me and saw the sight that warmed my heart. I saw all of them, the numbers, all standing there warmly. For the first time I realized, they all had personalities. They all had such different but all kind expressions to them. They were talking among themselves as I hid behind a tree from all of their chaos. There were more of them than before and I was unsure of why. After a while they simply left on their boat, leaving me to think. I thought and decided to make a choice. "I will join them." I thought to myself confidently as I went back into my boat.

It took a long while, but eventually I made it to the mainland. I walked into a port town known as Hargeon, looking around me to see mysterious and judgemental glares. In the first couple moments, I didn't realize why, but looked down to see what they were looking at. My clothes were torn to the point of barely covering myself. My short pink hair was extremely messy and my hat was broken completely in half, with the other half being completely cracked. At this point I really didn't care and tried to keep my head high as I kept walking, being very embarrassed. My face became the same shade of pink as my hair as I arrived in the town of Magnolia.

I asked around for the guild hall but only to get no response from the locals. After a few hours I saw a familiar face, number 4, or Erza Scarlet. I walked towards her slowly and shyly, scared of how she would react to seeing an old enemy. She saw this expression on my face and smiled at me. She smiled at me. I had just tried to murder her in cold blood, and she smiled at me. I wasn't sure if it was pity, trickery or compassion. Once I was near her, I looked up to see her face and said, "Um, hello, 4, I mean Scarlet" I said trying to remain calm but stuttering as I spoke. Every word demeaned me even more which completely ate me up inside. It appeared that Scarlet paid no mind to it and replied saying, "Hello, do I know you?" in a very kind tone. This surprised me greatly because I didn't believe she would forget something like our fight. I kept stuttering saying, "Um, me and my mother were uh in Grimoire Heart" I said guiltily and shyly. The woman appeared to be completely unphased by me and said kindly, "Oh, I remember you, your name is Meredy correct?" I assumed that she had realized I had left the guild and wished to join Fairy Tail. "Yeah, uh, do you know where the guild hall is for your guild?" I said slowly stopping my stuttering, regaining my confidence.

Erza gestured for me to follow and we began walking to a small corner of the city. "Why do you want to head there?" she said looking back at me, making sure that I was following her. "I wanna join" I said calmly as we neared the actual hall. Erza smiled and opened the door to the rest of the guild. "We have a new member" she proclaimed as angry glares were sent at me by the rest of the guild. I walked in calmly and sat down next to a blue haired girl. "Hello" she said happily as she looked towards me, causing my attention to be changed towards her. "Hello, my name is Meredy" I said calmly looking at her and the white cat with her. "My name is Wendy" she said happily smiling at me warmly. It didn't know it at the time, but that was the start of two beautiful new friendships.


End file.
